1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of aeronautics and particularly to the sector of couplings between V-shaped tails, also known as large dihedral empennages, and structural elements of the fuselage of aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Large dihedral empennages have for decades been known in combat aircraft such as the F-117A Nighthawk, and in light aircraft such as the Beech D35 Bonanza, for example. Nevertheless, in large passenger transport aircraft, this type of empennage has not been used, due in part to the fact that it behaves differently from empennages with separate horizontal and vertical stabilisers, since the loads which this type of tail imply for the structure of the fuselage displayed difficulties when it came to designing a coupling that was reliable, safe and of acceptable weight.